Just As He Promised
by chacus.amucus.kilier
Summary: A glimpse at what happened when a pack rejected Greyback's offer to join the Dark Lord. Warning for cannibalism (one non-graphic instance).


can-ni-bal-ism (**kan**-_uh_-b_uh_-liz-_uh_m) n. 1. the eating of human flesh by another human being. 2. the eating of the flesh of an animal by another animal of its own kind. 3. the ceremonial eating of human flesh of parts of the human body for magical or religious purposes, as to acquire the power or skill of a person recently killed

"I'm sorry Greyback, but I will not be swayed on this. I and my pack will not be following Voldemort. This is my final decision and I will host no more discussions on the matter," the man said. He was reasonably shorter than the other alpha with muddy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Greyback had been with the pack for three months now, attempting to sway the man to the Dark Lord's side. They had no ties to the light but the alpha had morals that Greyback, in his feral state, could not understand.

"Very well, then McDowell. But rest assured my Lord will remember your decision when he kills the boy." With that, Fenrir left the hut they had been using as a meeting room and stormed through the clearing where the rest of the other pack had gathered.

After a few minutes of hiking through the woods, Greyback returned to where his pack had gathered. "He has given me his final decision. Tonight we will show him the error of his ways."

* * *

The moon was only three quarters full, but that had no effect on Greyback or most of his pack. By half eleven, the pack was anxious to go, though no one was willing to risk angering the alpha should they try to leave early. "Kill them all," was the only order Greyback gave before taking off through the forest.

When they came upon the other pack, the alpha was sleeping in the middle of the clearing with the rest of the men spread out through the rest of the area. The second was sleeping in front of the closed door to the hut, guarding the women and pups. Once his pack had surrounded the clearing, Greyback leapt onto the roof of the hut, waking the sleeping pack. Before they had a chance to orient themselves, however, the savage wolves broke into the clearing and began the massacre.

In every direction, Greyback's pack had their fangs bared and were ripping into the enemy. One of the first to die was McDowell's second, allowing Greyback to grab McDowell's mate while more of his pack killed the rest in the hut.

When McDowell saw, he turned away from the man he was fighting. Since the attack had begun, he had figured out that Greyback must have ordered his pack not to kill him, either saving him for himself or for last. Every wolf he had gone after had defended themselves more than they had attacked him.

"Since I met her, I thought she was a pretty little thing. Perhaps I'll save her so I can have a go." After a second's pause, he ripped her throat out with his teeth. "Perhaps not."

McDowell launched himself at the other alpha. With his mate dead and his pack quickly dying around him, the only thing he had left was to see his mate's murderer killed. Because of his anger, McDowell was able to transform more than any of Greyback's pack. Unfortunately, that did not help him in his fight. Voldemort's wolf had him down in a quick series of hits.

"Kill me, Greyback. You've killed my mate, my pups, and my pack. Just get it over with," he pleaded.

Greyback just sneered down at him and replied, "At least call me Fenrir since I'm about to eat your heart out." The champion then used his claws to dig into the other man's chest cavity just below his breast bone. He wrapped his half-formed paw under and around the still-beating heart before pulling it out in one swift movement. He barely gave it a glance before biting into the muscle, just as he had promised.

* * *

A/N: I do not own anything. At all. Because I'm saving money to go to New York Comic Con. Which means I should be out trying to find another job since my hours just got cut. Especially considering I don't make any money from this.

This was written for the Flesh-Eating Slug Repellant category of Lil'MissChris's HP Potions Competition. on the HPFC forum.

If you've made it this far then you must have read it. Please take two seconds to tell me what you thought (review).


End file.
